Not so everyday Everyday
by Linnea7299
Summary: A short Oishi/Fuji oneshot written for the new PoT Kink Meme on LJ. OiFu and TeKi. Boy kisses and very very vague mentions of other things. T just to be super safe.


A/N: Guess what I found on LiveJournal? A KINK MEME! :D I'm addicted to the Hetalia one. It's really not okay. Anyways. There's a new PoT one on the tenipuri_yaoi comm on LJ and someone requested OishFuji. At first I was like, OMG! Katie! My hetero-life-mate that has had absolutely no time to do anything has made time for a kink meme. WUT?!......And then I asked her...and it wasn't....and I was less of a jealous brat.... So yeah. I filled it. Titled by the requester, hibimaosuki, from LJ.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. I wish I made money off of it. But wishes don't do very much in the world of Otakuism.... :(

Warnings: Boy kissing~, cheesiness, beach scene....(Yeah, I'm unwilling Florida tourist at the moment...)....That's it I think...OH! Alludes to slight Inui torture :3 Also, it's unbeta-ed. Correct anything you see in a review, which are AWESOME.

--

"Just one more and then I'm all yours." Fuji scooped up his camera from the towel and crept closer to the other couple.

Oishi's shoulders shook as Fuji snapped a picture of Tezuka and Eiji cuddled together a few yards away from where the ocean lapped at the sand.

"Fuji!" Oishi heard Tezuka bark at the tensai. Oishi could tell the captain was embarrassed, but with Eiji dozing softly on his shoulder there wasn't much he could do to keep Fuji from taking another quick photo and retreating to the towel he shared with Oishi.

Fuji shut down his camera, and put it back in its bag, making sure the small lock hooking the zippers together was clicked shut. It wouldn't do to have Tezuka find his camera bag later and delete the pictures.

Oishi smiled at Fuji patiently. "He's just going to make you run laps when we get back to school."

"I know, but it's worth it. Besides, do you know what sorts of things I could get Inui to do if he's under the impression I'd give him information about Tezuka's love life?"

Oishi chuckled. "As long as you don't kill anyone."

Fuji mock-gasped. "I would never send Inui to kill anyone!"

Oishi rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Fuji's waist and drawing the tensai up against his side. "You'd rather do it yourself?"

"Of course." Fuji's gaze was settled on the setting sun.

Oishi could only hope Fuji was joking.

"It's a wonder they haven't figured it out yet." Fuji glanced at the high-rise hotel down the beach where the rest of the team was staying over Oishi's shoulder.

"I think Echizen knows. He almost caught Eiji and Tezuka in the showers last week."

"The showers? Tezuka?"

"Eiji can be….persuasive." Oishi rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

Fuji grinned wickedly. "Speaking of, Inui and Momo still think you're dating him, and Tezuka's getting some sort of sick pleasure out of making Inui think he and I are dating."

Oishi laughed. "And you're not?"

Fuji made a thoughtful noise. "No, I wouldn't say it's a sick pleasure…"

"Whatever you say. Just don't be too mean."

"The only thing mean about it will be when he finds out how off his data is."

"True."

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation.

Closer to the surf, Tezuka woke Eiji up to watch the last of the sunset.

"Eiji's going to yell at Tezuka for not waking him up sooner." Oishi commented.

"Mhm, and then Tezuka's going to tell him he looked too cute when he was sleeping to wake up."

"Tezuka wouldn't say that."

"No, but he should. Anyways, now he's going to kiss him." Tezuka leaned forward and Fuji smiled, turning to grin cheekily at the vice captain.

Oishi leaned in to steal the smirk off Fuji's face with a kiss. He glanced at the other couple before kissing Fuji's nose. "All right. Go get your picture."

Fuji already had the camera— out of the locked bag, on, and lens cap off— by the time Oishi finished those words. "Thanks." And he was off again, sneaking up behind the couple to capture a picture of their kiss, silhouetted by the last rays of the sun.

"Fujiko! Stop that!" Eiji jumped up and started chasing his best friend down the beach.

"Ready to go?" Tezuka stood in front of Oishi, his and Eiji's towels in hand.

Oishi looked to the pair that was now having a splash fight in the foamy waves of the tide. "I guess we are." He gathered up his and Fuji's things and started down the beach with Tezuka.

--

So...What'd'ya think~?


End file.
